The Little Sea Witch
by Inkwolf17
Summary: In the waters of Sindria lived a sea witch along with her fellow mermaids. One day a royal ship returning from a voyage gets caught in a storm, in which the sea witch saves the prince from drowning. The two can't seem to forget each other even though one thinks it was just a dream, the sea witch decides to explore the surface with the help of another sea witch. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Inkwolf17:**** So by seeing some photos, watching Magi, and reading a tumblr thread I'm writing a little mermaid story for Sharryuma.**

It was just another average day in the sea. A certain aqua haired sea witch was out swimming in open waters. The reason being she was looking for seashells. The mainly for a spell she was learning, also possibly to use for covering her chest. She knew of place where she could collect as many shells as she needed. It was peaceful in the reef, it took about 2 hours for her to get there and nobody was around except a couple of fish that lived in the reef.

She had found the reef when needed to take cover from a storm above, the area constantly got storms making the waters rough above and below. Humans stayed away because the area was known as a ship graveyard. Only humans that did, were either fools or unlucky. Today was one of those days in which an unfortunate ship would sail these said waters.

While the sea witch was collecting shells, she noticed the fish began to retreat back into their homes. She then took her bag made of kelp sewn together and swam into a small underwater tunnel into a cove. She tossed her bag on the rocky floor. She quickly opened the bag checking if she had everything. She didn't, she was missing one shell that was only found in the reef.

Annoyed she dove back down and went through the tunnel and back into the reef looking for the last shell. At that same time as she was searching, a ship about was sailing through the violent storm. The crew was sailing back from their voyage and passed through the waters at the wrong time. The crew was desperate to get through the storm, the prince was on this voyage and their country had no other heir to throne.

The prince was above deck trying to be as useful as possible. In an instant as one of the crew was going overboard the prince pulled him back and end up being swept up by the ocean himself. As he tried to gasp for some air his lungs filled with seawater. He was drowning, and it was painful. His lungs were on fire and he was slowly slipping out of consciousness.

The sea witch had found what she was looking for and not long after did she hear a splash. As she looked for the source she saw a human drowning. She froze she never saw a human before and didn't know what to do. She knew that humans breathed air and die soon. There was the issue of allowing the human to see her. Land dwellers didn't handle different very well and would most likely kill her if seen. Then again, it was the question of if she would allow another living thing to die.

The sea witch flicked her tail and swam as fast as could to the human. She grabbed a hold of the front of his shirt; she then dragged him through the tunnel leading into the cove. Once they resurfaced she pulled herself onto the rock floor next to her bag and then pulled the human up as well. The cove had another tunnel only it leads to the surface in an uncharted island, so getting him food and air was simple. Simple for him that is, the sea witch wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. Yet she wanted to stay at the same time, and make sure he was okay, but there was a rule and the human would probably kill her.

The sea witch decided that she would leave him after she saw if he was dead or alive. As she reached out to touch his face she finally got a good look at him. He appeared to have skin kissed by the sun and hair as white as sea foam; he was muscular as well with scars all over his upper torso. How he dressed was even odder, he wore a white shirt that didn't cover his whole torso the sides were completely exposed, it wasn't even a real shirt. He wore a golden belt that connected his white now see through outfit, his wet clothing clung to skin. On his wrists were gold bracelets that had a red gem of some sort embedded in it, and then there were gold band on his upper arms. He even appeared to have odd pieces of gold on the side of neck that appeared to be stuck to him.

She could feel the warmth transfer to her hand after she touched his cheek. She never had felt this kind of warmth before. She ripped her hand away from him when he began to stir. She dove into the water leaving her bag behind. As the prince woke he was surprised to find he could breathe again only after he violently coughed up the seawater in his lungs. He was in so much pain, his throat was raw, his lung burned, it hurt to breathe, and he didn't even try to talk he was too weak. He slowly began to breathe slowly barely fighting off sleep, his lids were heavy.

The sea witch was about to leave through the tunnel and leave the reef when she remembered she forgot her bag. She cursed herself for doing so, it was risky but she needs the shells. The sea witch swam through the tunnel into the pool of the cove. She waited a few moments waiting to see if the human was awake and decide it was safe to resurface. She reached out to her bag... "D-did you save me?"

The sea witch froze; the human spoke to her she didn't know how to react. She was seen; she turned her head to see the human was barely awake. She prayed she could slip away leaving him thinking it was dream.

"I asked if you saved me." The human said again to her only this time his voice was stronger.

She panicked, she reply or disappear. She got an idea, she moved towards the prince pulling herself up to be seated next to him. The cove had hardly any light, the prince could only make out the color of her hair the same color of the cove water, and she wore pink shells on her breasts, and had shells stick out from the side of her side. She leaned in closer putting her small thin finger to his lips.

"Shush, I'm nothing but a mere dream..." She trailed in a soft tone she slow slipped into the water.

"My name is Sharrkan but you should already know that this is a dream after. I would at least like to have something to call you." The prince replied back before she could disappear.

She could have left that very instant never to be seen again but instead this human puller her in somehow. She felt something she didn't know pang out in her chest.

"You may call me Yamuraiha." She said before disappearing back into the water leaving no trace of her ever being there.

The prince was in the cove all alone now and slipped back into a peaceful sleep. The prince would wake again hours later when he heard a cannon go off. He got up and soon found the tunnel that lead to the surface of the island. As he stepped out he expected to be blinded by light but instead was dark. It was night, the prince searched for the noise; the noise came from a ship not too far from the island. The question was how he was going to get their attention, then to say an idea sparked.

**Inkwolf17:**** There we go our first chapter of the little mermaid is complete. Next chapter I have no idea when I'll be done. Just let you guys know I might not get back on computer for a while due to my grades coming out today. If I didn't do well, my stuff is getting taken away. Hope to see you guys soon, pray for me. Review plz.**


	2. Drakon and Kraken

**Inkwolf17:**** I'm still alive and writing, my grades came out and they weren't the best but it was for freshman year. I'm going to be a sophomore once summer is over so I'm going to give it my best. Also *gets on knees and bows* Thank you to everyone for favoriting this story and for following. It touched my heart deeply.**

* * *

Sharrkan was currently on a foreign boat whose crew rescued him from the desert island. The reason they even found him was from a small fire he created with sticks he found in the more vegetated part of the island. The crew had set the anchor so they could rest the night. It was the look out in the crow's nest that spotted the fire.

The crew brought the anchor up and set sail to the island to look for people. They found Sharrkan by the fire sitting waiting for them. There were language difficulties at first but being a prince knew several languages. He was able to explain to the crew that he almost drowned and got stuck on the island. He would have explained more but he fainted from last minute side effects of almost drowning and not eating for almost a whole day.

Now currently the prince was below deck recovering from his near death experience. If there was one thing that Sharrkan hated was when people made fun of his wardrobe. One of the crewmen made a comment about how odd his clothing was. Sharrkan had noticed that the crew looked at him as if he had two heads. The crews were, as he is taught by one of his many tutors, 'Asian'. Sharrkan was being treated by the ship's doctor; the said man who made the comment came to visit him. He greeted the prince with a stern look; he had long dark green hair, cropped short around his face, amber eyes, and a single hanging earring on his left ear.

"وأنا قبطان هذه السفينة. من أنت؟"(I'm the captain of this ship. Who are you?)

The prince simply stood and bowed to show respect before answering " اسمي شاركان. أنا الأمير من هيليوهابت." (My name is Sharrkan. I am the prince from Heliohapt.)

The captain gave a small nod; he headed above deck barking commands. The crew was sailing to Heliohapt; to the captain it was the perfect opportunity to start an alliance with them.

_**Under the Sea**_

The sea witch had made it back home a few hours ago. She was able to test her spell which ended up being a complete failure. She was over the spell, she spent over 2 weeks try to perform the spell but nothing was working. She could always go back to it later she was only 24 she had hundreds of years to live and learn. The sea witch was well known in the underwater kingdom of Sindria. The sea witch was able to work under princess Dunya; sadly the princess had turned to sea foam now leaving a merman named Sinbad in charge. The new king is a 'lady killer' and a drunk, it amazed her that he was chosen.

Along with the new king there was a new advisor named Ja'far. He is a white haired merman who did most of the king's paperwork. For the life of her she couldn't understand what made Sinbad so desirable to other woman. Yes he was a king, but before that woman still swooned over him. Then again she didn't understand why most men found her attractive. She couldn't get herself a boyfriend of her choice so it made no sense to her.

Time seemed to pass quickly to the sea witch, what was afternoon became night with only a glance outside. She only sighed when she realized that she let the day slip through her fingers. She thought back about the day and what she was doing to pass the time so quickly, it was that while studying a new spell she found herself thinking about the human again. She felt bad for leaving the human alone; it made her wonder if he was dead or alive.

She just shook her head at that notion; she broke a major law by saving that human. Merpeople could not live with surface dwellers in harmony, humans feared the unknown. Yet she felt different around that human, it was something she never knew before.

The sea witch kept wondering about the feeling as she getting ready for bed. She couldn't spend any more time thinking about it she had an important meeting with the new king in the morning. She knew that meeting was going to the start of a long task of new duties.

_**One week later Above sea level**_

Finally after a week of traveling to many different islands along the way the prince finally made it home. They would have been there quicker if only the crew didn't have so many trade posts they had to visit. Each island offered something different that the prince never knew of before. With each wonder he learned of each island one thing remained the same, mermaids. Sharrkan had found that many of the islands had folktale of beautiful maidens that were part fish.

This topic was the one thing Sharrkan was interested in most. Ever since that dream he wondered if there was the slightest possibility that it could be real. He wasn't even sure if she was a mermaid or not, he couldn't see anything except a few features. The only thing that did stick out was her voice and her name.

'_Yamuraiha'_ It was a unique name and it made the prince wonder if it really was a dream how could he come up with a name like that. The prince decided to keep it to himself; otherwise someone would think he was a loon. It was going to be his little secret that nobody would know besides himself.

Currently the prince had bigger issues to deal with at the moment, the ship that he was on didn't do trade with Heliohapt. Meaning that the navy wouldn't know whether or not the ship was friend or foe. Thankfully the boat was able to dock due to there being only one ship, if there had been more the navy would have gone to war with the ship. As the ship pulled into port the crew was greeted by royal guards. The captain was the first one off the ship, the crew including Sharrkan (currently hooded) stayed aboard.

لقد جئت إلى العودة الخاص بك الأمير. (I've come to return your prince.) The captain stated he had a cold look in his as he spoke.

"Wat jy gedoen het net sê?" (What did you just say?) A guard asked unsure if they were friend or foe. The guards clearly didn't know his language.

The captain only sighed, Sharrkan was about to speak out to the guards but the captain beat him to it.

"Saya memohon maaf kerana tidak menggunakan bahasa anda. Saya salah seorang daripada jeneral daripada empayar Partevia itu. Kapten Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kortanon. Ingatlah bahawa, saya datang untuk kembali putera anda." (I apologize for not using your language. I am one of the generals from the Partevia empire. Captain Dragul Nol Henrius Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Dumid Os Kortanon. Remember that, I came to return your prince.)

The guards gave him a look of disbelief and still held their ground. The captain/general was about to say something else until Sharrkan put his hand on his shoulder.

"Pengawal berdiri bawah Saya putera Sharrkan. Drakon, jangan bimbang kira-kira ganjaran anda Saya seorang lelaki daripada kata-kata saya. (Guards stand down I am prince Sharrkan. Drakon, don't worry about your reward I'm a man of my word.)

The prince pulled off his hood revealing to the guards and the crowd that gathered that he was indeed the prince.

"Drakon? Adakah anda memberi nama samaran?" (Drakon? Did you give a nickname?) Drakon asked with annoyance in his voice.

"Ya saya, nama anda adalah terlalu panjang. Mari kita pergi ke istana kita akan bercakap tentang ganjaran anda dan perdagangan mungkin." (Yes I did, your name is way too long. Let's head to the palace we'll talk about your rewards and possible trade.) Sharrkan answered in a happy tone, when really he was sad that his voyage ended.

He had really enjoyed visiting the islands, he had decided in that moment that when he became king he would definitely go on a voyage whenever possible. That moment the prince would be begin his journey into becoming a truly great king.

_**Under the Sea **_**A few hours later**

What was a week to most was a life time to Yamuraiha. Everyday brought some kind of new crazy to Yamu and the kingdom. After that Yamuraiha learned that even though he had become King it didn't stop him from flirting with every pretty little thing that swam by or slow down on his drinking. Yet no matter the task she complied with the king's crazy hoping to get the human off her mind.

The tasks Sinbad had given her were ridiculous. He had her create an elixir to cure his hangovers, hunt down a pesky south sea creature, translate scrolls of all different languages, help Ja'far with extra paperwork that Sinbad had given to him, she got the nickname Yamu, capture a kraken, tame it, and make it the new royal ultimate guard. Yup Sinbad was a nut, really he wanted a **KRAKEN** as a pet and use it protect the castle. Well let's say it didn't end well for the kraken. (Don't piss off a sea witch by exposing her breasts)

Sinbad had one last task for the week that Yamu needed to complete. There was another sea witch that had come to into Sinbad's interest. She didn't communicate with other merpeople unless they went her seeking helps. Sinbad had asked Yuma to go and find to discuss the possibility of her work for him. He saw great potential in having another sea witch, especially one who was experienced.

She had finally found the place where the sea witch lived and was going to leave. King Sinbad decided to throw a party in the palace and told Yamu that she had to attend. Now the said sea witch named Yamu was at the party enjoying a good cup of sea wine. The one thing that made the whole thing bearable. It was so unprofessional no unkingly like to throw parties willy nilly. Yamu was about to leave when the said king had showed up drunk.

"Yamu has anyone told you how beautiful you are?" Sinbad asked with a slur.

"Yes many times in fact, but not from the men I wish to hear it from." She replied back in an unemotional tone. She was not in the mood and she didn't want to be punished.

Sinbad had slung his arm around Yamu's shoulder "You know Yamu _*hic* _I do-don't think that I th- _*hic*_ ank you for doing the entire task _*hic*_ eve... try to do th-that kraken task. You-_*hic*_-r a pretty damn nice sea witch." Sinbad told her, she couldn't stop herself from smiling.

He may have been drunk, but she could tell that he honestly meant those words. She then felt more weight on her as Sinbad started leaning on her more as he was fighting off sleep. She sighed and led Sinbad to his chambers so he could sleep. Then as they were swimming together Ja'far noticed them and stopped them assuming the worst.

"Yamuraiha where are you going with Sin?" He asked as quietly as possible without causing a scene.

"I'm taking him to his chambers the dru- I mean king, was talking to me and is fighting off sleep." She replied back in a bit of a sassy tone.

Ja'far just glared at her for a little bit and soften his gaze. "Thank you for being a good friend." Was all Ja'far said before swimming off into the crowd.

Those words shocked Yamu, she was considered a friend? She didn't really have friends; she was orphan and didn't grow up in a loving environment. She had to fend for her to prove that she deserved to live. Fortunately she was discovered by another sea witch who sensed her power. The sea witch took her from the open ocean back to his home and made her his apprentice.

Yamu had finally reached the King's chambers and was helping him to bed. During so he started babbling about the most random stuff. Then Sin had let something slip "Yamu I have to say you're a very loyal person. I mean all those tasks I'd given would drive most people up the wall. I even thought of the most challenging tasks with that kraken." He laughed "Then when you slayed it for taking your shells that was the best thing I ever saw. Congrats you passed the test you are a loyal servant and friend. Now I don't have to worry about you possible attacking the kingdom. Don't worry I'll call you if I really need you Yamu."

Yamu was frozen it was all a test, all of it even when she almost died. She was humiliated in front of the kingdom by that kraken and all that paperwork was a nightmare she lost sleep finishing them. Yamu felt betrayed by that she worked so hard for this one stupid drunk king. She swam out of there in pure rage, she swam as fast as could out of the castle. So fast that it worried Ja'far so he swam after her. Yamu saw him and swam as fast as she did to say that human. She was not in the mood to talk, after some time Ja'far had given up and decided he check on her at her home the next morning to find out what was wrong.

Yamu just swam and swam she was so mad she didn't realize where she was swimming to. Then after so time she decided to calm down and found her mind was wondering about a certain white haired human she saved.

'_You need to stop thinking about this human; you should have forgotten him already_.' Yamu thoughts stopped when she swam into someone.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you the-" Yamu was apologizing to the mermaid or creature she swam into. It wasn't until she saw who it that stopped her apology. The said creature she swam into was half mermaid half squid. She had long blue hair that kept in an odd bun with a blue hair pin. (Story pic)

"Don't be sorry I could tell you had a lot on your mind." She replied in sweet smile.

"Y- yes I had no have a lot on my mind. My name is Yamu I'm a sea witch." She answered back her eyes still glued on the unknow half breed.

"I know who you my dear, I am Kougyoku a sea witch just like yourself." Kougyoku told her as she began to swim away.

Yamu heard the name this was the sea witch that she was going to have to find the next day. Or at least was going to until Sinbad dropped the bomb on her. Yamu wasn't done talking to her though she had some personal questions for her. So she followed the other sea witch to a cove that also happened to be Kougyoku's home.

* * *

**Inkwolf17: ****Done sorry for taking so long to update. Good and bad news, goods is that I got over 100 views on my story in a short amount of time thanks for reading. Bad is that I'm going to camp today so I won't be able to write the next chapter for 2-3 weeks. Please Review I can only get better if you guys review.**


	3. Have we met?

**Inkwolf17:**** Hey minna so I was away at camp for 2 weeks with no phone. Yup it was hard but I had ton of fun. Sorry for taking so long here is the next chapter.**

* * *

_**Under The Sea**_

Yamu had followed the sea witch crossbreed into the cove. Once inside Yamu discovered that it wasn't like any other cove it was filled with everything a sea witch would need. This was the other witch's home. Yamu simply called out before entering any further "Excuse me, I'm really sorry to come into your home like this but you said you knew about me. I wish to know how exactly."

The only thing that could heard was a giggle that came from deep within the cove. Yamu followed the giggle to the sea witch's cauldron, where Yamu was surprised to find that the sea witch was watching the Merking Sinbad sleep. Yamu only groaned inwardly, another had fallen for the drunk.

Yamu cleared her throat to catch the attention of the sea witch who had a scarlet blush on her face realizing that Yamu had seen her little secret.

"How may I help you?" Was all Kougyoku asked her making her way to a calm that opened up revealing it to hold ingredients for a potion.

"I wanted to know how much you exactly know about me." She said sternly as she kept watching her.

"Oh that's all?"

"Yes that's why I followed you here."

"Well I know you through your teacher. We knew each other from a special society of sea witches, we come together to discuss any serious issues like if another sea witch was causing trouble we'd gather and discuss what to do about the issue at hand. Sadly your master was the head of the society and when he passed away he didn't choose anyone to take over and there was a big power struggle. Long story short the society was disbanded."

"I do recall him leaving me alone once in a while he never told me where he went. You also told me you understood that I had a lot on mind, I've been told before that I'm not very easy to read. Especially when I'm upset, you'd have to be very close to me to know that." Yamu stated still unsatisfied with Kougyoku's explanation.

Kougyoku blushed a little and shyly whispered "...I may have seen..."

"What did you say I couldn't hear you?" Yamu held her hand to ear to hear Kougyoku's voice better.

"The other day I may have seen you save a human from drowning," She replied louder only with a sly smirk on her face. "I may also know that you've developed a crush."

Yamu tensed, she didn't realize that someone saw her. Then again she was at the reef the whole day and didn't sense anyone. There was the question of why the other sea witch thought she had a crush on him. This meant one thing...

"You've been spying on me, that's how you know about that..." Yamu trailed off not knowing exactly what to call it.

"I will admit that I watch you from time to with my magic, only to make sure you're ok. Your teacher saw you as a daughter a- hey wait where are you going?" Kougyoku called out to Yamu as she headed out of the cove.

"Home, you answered all my questions I had." She shouted back to her over her shoulder. She was so done for the day, she had been through enough.

"Don't you at least want to know how he ended up?"

Yamu stopped, she felt that pang in heart the day she saved him. It was something she never felt before, now she had made up her mind it was just guilt. Nothing more nothing less that was the most logically thought after all. It couldn't be anything else, right?

"Your little human was a prince-"

"Was! Don't tell me he died!" Yamu turned and raced towards Kougyoku for more answers.

"No but it appears that my hunch about you having feelings for the human was right." She said triumphantly.

"I just would feel guilty that's all." Yamu snapped back.

Kougyoku simply answered "You tell yourself that now -sigh-. Anyway he managed to signal a ship for help. They picked him up and took him home."

"That's it?" Yamu asked unsatisfied. She wished that she knew more about him. She had interest in humans since then.

"If you want to see him again that can be arranged." Kougyoku said as she headed back to calm grabbing different ingredients an eel's eye, whale blubber, a shark tooth, and a dead horseshoe crab. Each held in tentacle and started throwing them in the cauldron.

"I haven't even agreed yet, you do know that right?" Yamu asked her in a snarky tone.

"Well I figured that you're not going to want to go home after that little incident with that Kraken and you seemed upset with," Kougyoku made a dreamy face "the new king Sinbad."

She let out a giggle thinking about him. Yamu just sighed as she watched the fan girl was in her daydream and manage to put in more ingredients as well as stirring it. She began to think about the option of seeing him again or going back to work with for the drunk who she was seriously pissed off at.

"If you visit your prince it's considered a vacation and sweetie I think you deserve one."

A vacation sounded nice to Yamu and Kougyoku was right it would be a nice trip to visit him. She could blow off some steam.

"I'll do it but how will you do this?"

"I'll make you human as long as you want, however for the price of legs I'll need your voice."

"My voice, why of all things?"

"The voice is a part of magic, without speaking enchantments for spells we can't produce the correct magic. That's why it's key to say our incantation correctly, not all humans have accepted magic. So you won't have your magic at full power, you'll still have so magic you just can't create potions and extremely powerful magic. You'll have enough to protect yourself if needed."

"If I won't have my magic how will I be able to return?"

"I'll put your voice in this crystal," she had a red crystal on a gold chain in her hand she tossed to Yamu "when you want to come back you just place your feet in the water and make your wish to return. The only problem is that this now connected to the prince, if he is to marry another then you'll turn to sea foam."

"This seems too thought out for anyone who I just met, have you've done this before?"

"Maybe I've had certain merpeople come to me for this kind of wish maybe I haven't. Not allowed to say, you know sworn secret."

Yamu shook her head understanding, everyone has their limits especially in privacy. Her mind began to ponder about the human world, should she really go?

"I can see your now conflicted, if you don't like the human world that's fine you won't have to deal with them when you come back and your voice with return if you wish to become a mermaid again. To make this official all you have to do is sign my contract and I won't breathe a word to another creature not even king Sinbad" Kougyoku told her and went into another fan girl fantasy again.

It seemed a fair deal, then again it could go horribly wrong. Would she really risk it just to see a human?

A picture of said human came into her head, and then came her standing next to him with legs in a simple white dress. Then came the image of her being over worked and spending her nights only. There was one question that did just come to light in her mind.

"Who will be my guide? I don't know anything about the human world."

"I'm going to contact an old friend of mine who's a witch only she was born human. Are you ready to sign now?" Kougyoku asked and held up a magic contact and a fish bone pen to sign with.

Yamu took the pen and signed, Kougyoku took the contact and put an official stamp on it.

"There we go, this contact is now official let's begin." Kougyoku said cheerful.

Her tentacles reached in the clam and pulled more ingredients, soon the cauldron started to smoke and glow an eerie blue.

"Now here is the incantation you need to say. Start reciting it and also wear this robe you'll need something to cover you up." Kougyoku instructed her as she gave her a glowing golden page with sorcerer writing on it.

* * *

_**Meanwhile in Heliohapt**_

The island was in mists of a huge celebration of the return of their only prince after he thought dead. The said prince was basked in his favorite thing good wine, his sword, his snake, and most importantly women. The island especially treated the crew and captain, they were treated as royalty and heroes. In the midst of all the happy celebration there was only one person not enjoying themselves, it was surprisingly the prince of all people. He indeed was happy to be home but the sea had marked him and began to call him back to her. The prince stood slumped over the edge of the balcony in the palace looking downing at all his future subjects. None of which caught his eye in any form, to him everyone looked the same. That woman just wouldn't his mind even if she wasn't really and he barely even saw her.

Sharrkan escaped the palace and made his way back to bay in which the ship was docked. He gave it desired look before walking past it, they leave tomorrow his father had finished the new trade agreement between the two in hopes of gaining an ally and expand. He headed back to the palace, tonight he wasn't in the mood for anything except sleep. That was exactly what he did as soon as he got to his room. Like any typical bedroom in a palace it was wide and spacious. He had a king sized bed, a desk, a balcony, and a dresser. He stripped himself off all his clothes and crawled into bed his snake had also made itself comfortable in his normal hiding place on the other side of bed under the covers.

Sharrkan fell in dreamless night only to woken up early by his snake flicking its tongue in his face. He got dressed, simply in his white outfit, he had a golden belt, sandals, his sword, and a white veil. As odd as the veil was to most other cultures, the veil was meant to help keep him cool. He left the palace heading to the beach to spend some time with the sea, it was early so nobody would be down there except fisherman who hadn't left yet. As he walked he noticed something up ahead, as he walked closer he saw it was another person.

He stood on the golden sand looking at the mysterious person was a woman, she was unconscious and practically naked. Sharrkan stepped into the cold water and picked up the unconscious woman to examine her. She had white skin similar to his hair, her hair was of the color of the very water she was in at the, she had on only a simple ruby necklace around her head, shells for over ears and breasts, and an odd robe covering the rest of her. Thankfully that included her belly button and lower just stopping above her knees. Sharrkan had sat down with her in his arms, he quickly put his ear to her chest to listen for a beat. Before he could get the chance her eyes fluttered open. He had seen her eyes they were the same as the one that she saw in his savoir.

"Excuse me have we met before?" Sharrkan asked her.

She reached a hand up to his face to touch it, Kougyoku kept her promise. It was the human again, she tried to answer and remembered she couldn't.

"I guess we haven't, can you speak at all?"

She shook her hand no as she placed her hand around her neck.

"Let me take you to the palace you look like you need all the help you can get."

A blush rose onto Yamu's face, she felt insulted by that remark but it was true. She didn't where her guide was or when she they met each other. Her only hope was the same human she saved and yet she didn't know his name. Then again he didn't know anything about her yet he rescued her from the water and was now carrying her to his palace to be helped.

"Oh right I forgot to introduce myself, I'm prince Sharrkan. I'm next in line for the throne of this island. I hope that we get you back home or at least make you at home here." Sharrkan told her as they got closer to the palace, they received stares as they headed to the palace.

'_Sharrkan? What an odd name, I wonder what humans have to offer.'_

* * *

**Inkwolf:**** I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I'm trying to write 4 stories and I'm writing a summer reading essay for school. Yup back to school for me, I had my first day yesterday and I had gotten home less than 24 hours before I had to leave to go. I barely got any sleep and slept for 5 hours as soon as I got home, thus causing me to not being able to type up the last of this chapter. I love all my pups aka followers for supporting me in this story. Plz review I only get better when I hear your thoughts. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Inkwolf17:**** So my grandpa passed away this morning, he was the most important person in my life. I just wanted to tell you guys this because it's going to be a while before I update this story. Hope you understand thanks.**


End file.
